irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
The Reign of Nark (Part two)
Alt. Vex: We have to get out of the jail! Everyone run that way! LIR: Yeah! Alt. Vex: The guards are mostly Irkens, so please try not to kill too many, ok? LIR: Ok.. Alt. Vex: The portal is about five hundred feet away from the back entrance of the palace. Alt. Vax: Vex...I came here for something... LIR: Wait. If those.. jelly..things.. came at us.. LIR: WHAT ELSE IS COMING? King Nark: Now....hmmm King Nark:Let's check on the prisoners. *presses button on a screen* LIR: *stops running, and looks at a security camera, then facepalms* Alt. Vax: Vex...You can help me... LIR: Great. *King Nark sees the prison cell destroyed,and them talking* King Nark:They escaped! Jab: *Slices the security camera in half* King Nark:GUARDS! ENGINEERS! WHOEVER YOU ARE! King Nark:SEND IN THE MINONS,ALL OF THEM! Alt. Vex: RUN! *guards rush to their stations* King Nark: ENGINEERS! LIR: Uh.. oh... *the group starts running to the entrance of the palace* *an irken scientist/engineer walks up to him*: Yes my King. King Nark: Is it ready? Engineer: Yes,it is fully functional. Nark: Good,open up a portal immediately you globbin idiot. Scientist: Yes my king. Alt. Vax: Vex...I can help you if you can help me... LIR: Umm... With what? *the floor starts to shake* Alt. Vex: What the? LIR: I have a bad feeling about this... Alt. Vex: Ya think so? GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!! LIR: *looks over shoulder* Oh....my!!!!! *millions of Nark minions are stampeding towards them* * red circle appears on the floor,it splits in two,two poker spikes come out* LIR: AHH! *turns thumbs into knives, and stabs a poker-spike* *the poker spikes swirl through the hole into the air* Pokers:FZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT *they make loud vibrtating noises* Alt. Vex: Whoa! *he uses his repulsorlift engine to maneuver over the pokers* *the poker spike throws it's large tail at LIR and the others* Alt. Vax: Together, we can destroy "King" Nark and free our home... Jab: *uses sword to climb on the celing* LIR: AUUUGHHH! VAAX!! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO TALK... the first poker spike shoots plasma disks at alt vex and alt vax* *the 2nd poker whacks LIR with it's tail* LIR: AAAARGH! Alt. Vex: Whoa! *one disk cuts his arm* Agh! *Grape-bots begin to converge on LIR, who begins to slash them with his thumb-knives* *two plasma disks fly into a stone column with KIng Nark's face carved into it,it collaspes* *stone blocks fly everywhere* Alt. Vex: GO! The back entrance isn't too far away! *they fly into fionna statues* LIR: Whoaaaaaa!! *a large stone block lands squarely on him* Alt. Vax: We can expand the Irken Empire through the entire Omniverse... *Most of the group makes it through the falling rubble* Alt. Vex: There's the portal! Run! *Most of the group makes it out just in time before the whole ceiling collapses* Alt. Vax: Vex...Soon I will turn into a full Xenomorph...The only thing I won't loose is my ability to talk in our language... *ground rumbles* Vax: *Jumps through* *two Nark bots burst through the ground near the entrance* *rocks and concrete fly everywhere* *LIR is completely hidden, crushed under all of the rubble* Jab: *Doesn't jump in the portal, but just stares at it* *Behind Jib, there seems to be a light shining through the rubble* Alt. Vex: That's deep space out there, so get ready for it. *The light dims and disappears* Lurk: *jumps onto a nark bot's knee* *Alt. Vex puts on a filter and flies into the portal* *The light in the rubble shines brighter now* *A shining LIR climbs out of the rubble* Lurk: *climbs onto the nark bot's head and stabs it's eye with a spider leg* *The 2nd nark bot throws it's fist at Lurk* *LIR stops glowing, and has a puzzled look, but runs to fight the Narkbots* *Lurk jumps off it's head and dodges it* LIR: Hey!! Big....blue...thingy! Come and get me! Alt. Vex: *his head pops back out of the portal* Everyone! This way! The portal is becoming unstable, and could collapse with all the energy being given off in this area!* LIR: *jumps into the portal* *The 2nd narkbot hits the 1st narkbot instead,the fist bursts through the 1st Narkbot's head,it explodes* *The fist is destroyed along with the 1st narkbot* *Alt. Vax's antennae disappear, his tongue turns into a second mouth, and his eyes disappear, making him fully Xenomorph* Alt. Vex: Remember to activate your helmets before coming in here, or whatever! Alt. Vax: *Starts to roar* *The Nark bot flails it's destroyed "hand" around in anger* *LIR hears this a second before he moves through the portal* *The Nark bot topples over,crushing minions* *Lurk runs towards the portal* LIR: *floats around in space for a bit* Lurk: *his spider legs retract and he runs* Vex: *In the Plague runner* We have three signals coming through the portal... Make that four... Plixx, get me a visual! Alt. Vax: It has been done...This way, I am unstoppable... Jib: AH! *Puts laser gun at the portal* *the signal indicator says there's another signal from behind them, not the portal* Vax: Everyone, this has been one of the worst days of my life... 9:38 *Lurk gets dragged into the palace, and Lurk's uniform gets burnt and ripped from the heated plasma tail,his face gets burnt too* Lurk:GUH! *Vex identifies the people coming through the portal to be Alt. Vex, Vax, Alt. Vax, and LIR* Vex: Ok... Computer, retrieve them! Teleport them in here! LIR: *looks behind the Plague Runner, gasps, and screams* *Lurk bursts through the back palace entrance door and flies onto the floor* *the four are teleported inside the plague runner* Jib: AH! What IS THAT? *points at alt Vax* *Lurk rolls on the floor and crashes into another statue* Vex: A Xenomorph! *pulls out a gun* Lurk:A-Aughhh...w-wait.... Vax: He's on our side! *Lurk begins to bleed from wounds* *Nark minons surrround Lurk inside* Lurk's vision gets blurry* Lurk:W-wait...N-no...*passes out* Vex: *turns around* Oh... I see. *Lurk wakes up in a hollow glass cylinder like the one VIR was in* *VIR is in a glass tube next to him* *VIR seems dead* Lurk:aughh..my head- *Lurk's cylinder is hanging over hundreds of scientists on computers on a floating podium in a sphere shaped room* *Lurk sees a giant cylinder looking thing,it's pink and has a heart on it* Vex: There is no way we can hold them all off. We need to collapse the portal and get out of here! LIR: I saw them. There were so many.. *Lurk also sees a giant vat of green goo* Lurk:WHAT THE?!! *King Nark is on a floating podium covered in a glass shell* *Vex starts to collapse the portal to the Nark dimension, and it soon closes* Nark:Like the science experiment? Nark: It's a little gift for your dimension. *spazzes randomly* Lurk:What are you talking about!?! Nark: Heheheh.....soon I will the perfect Fionna I always wanted. *The Plague Runner flies behind a moon* LIR: I have a feeling that whoever that was isn't going to take that portal closing lightly. Vex: Did everyone make it out of the Nark dimension? 4:49 Invadervax Vax: I did. 4:49 LIRLIR LIR: *looks around and gasps* WHERE's LURK?! 4:49 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk: What do you mean by "perfect Fionna" 4:49 Invadervax Alt. Vax: I did. 4:49 LIRLIR LIR: I did. LIR: But where's Lurk? Invader Jib has left the chat. 4:49 Mysteriousjillguy King Nark:Heh....soon I will launch this ooze into your dimension. Lurk:and? 4:49 INVADER VEX Vex: Lurk, and VIR are both gone! *Lurk and 4:50 LIRLIR LIR: Oh.. yeah... King Nark kind of.. killed VIR. 4:50 INVADER VEX Guard (to Nark): Sir! Someone... Or something... has closed the portal out of your dimension! 4:50 Mysteriousjillguy King Nark: Your entire universe will be altered in the perfect world. THE FIONNA WORLD Nark:WHAT?!! 4:51 LIRLIR (We should wait for Jib.) 4:51 Mysteriousjillguy Nark: WHO DARES TO MESS WITH KING NARK'S SWIRLY GOLFBALL THING! 4:51 INVADER VEX Guard: AGH!!! please don't put me in the story room, sire, I DIDNT DO IT!!! 4:51 Mysteriousjillguy Guard2:Ermm I think it's a portal sir. 4:51 LIRLIR (XD that sounded hilarious and wrong at the same time XD) 4:52 Mysteriousjillguy *King Nark presses a button,a robotic tube like tenecle comes from the ceiling and sucks the guard into it* 4:52 INVADER VEX Guard: NOOOOOooooooo! 4:52 Mysteriousjillguy Guard:AGAHH AHH AGGHH King Nark: Once the ooze is concentrated enough,it will go into a special nuke. King Nark: As soon as it goes into your dimension,it will go off,altering the organic lifeforms and non living structures of your universe. King Nark: It will create.. a world full of Fionna... 4:58 INVADER VEX Guard: S-sir... We can't launch it through the portal if there is no portal... 4:58 Mysteriousjillguy *mechanized gears are heard running* 4:58 LIRLIR Guard #3: Sir? Why do you need Lurk for that? 4:59 Mysteriousjillguy *a platform holding a giant pink missle with a heart on it rises up into view* King Nark: JVBJJBBHK you EEDIOT! *slaps guard* 4:59 LIRLIR Guard: SIR! THERE IS NO PORTAL! 4:59 Mysteriousjillguy King Nark: This inferior copy of me will be a TEST SUBJECT King Nark: Oh yea right,well then,GO FIX IT YOUR MORONS. 5:00 LIRLIR Guard: YES SIR! *runs straight into a wall and flops over, lifeless* 5:01 INVADER VEX Guard: Sir, we didn't open it in the first place... Also, I might be stupid... I'll ask my doctor... Lurk: How dare you threaten to damage my home universe in the name of Fionna! When I GET OUT OF THIS TUBE,I"M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR- *lurk gets shocked* *(Let's continue) * *a service droid walks in, the counterpart of LIR* *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *7:16LIRLIRKNSV-1: Hello, King Nark. You seem... busy today! *looks around* *7:16Mysteriousjillguy( OK,but after King Nark,I have to study for those..TESTS..T_T *7:16LIRLIR(Aww. Sympathy. OK lets go.) *7:16YourFavoriteFangirl(..Can we ever get to do the Dream rp sometime, Lurk?) *7:16InvadervaxGuard: I like CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE! *7:17MysteriousjillguyKing Nark: SILENCE! * *King Nark presses a button again,a tube sucks the guard up* *7:17LIRLIR *a food service droid walks in, the counterpart of LIR* *7:17MysteriousjillguyKing Nark: Ah..LIR... *King Nark: How;s that new obdeiant programming I installed into you going? *7:18YourFavoriteFangirl(.. .-.) *7:18LIRLIRKNSD-1: Hello, King Nark! you seem busy today. *looks around* *7:18InvadervaxGuard: YAY! STORY TIME! *7:18MysteriousjillguyLurk: WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS CELL- * *Lurk is shocked* Lurk:GAGHHHHGGHGHGHGH *spazzes in pain* * * the shocking stops,Lurk falls over,covered in burns* *King Nark: Yes,yes I am. *King Nark: KNSD,activate Fionna hologram 01 *King Nark: HEH HEH *7:21LIRLIRKNSD: *sighs and activates the hologram* *7:21MysteriousjillguyKing Nark: Hello my sweet. *Nark grins creepily* *7:22LIRLIR(Does it make KNSD look like FIonna, or is it a separate hologram?) *7:22Mysteriousjillguy( It makes him look like her) *7:22LIRLIR(Lol.) *7:23MysteriousjillguyKing Nark chats with KNSD,now in a fionna hologram* *7:23LIRLIRKNSD: I'm.. not.. Fionna. It's just a hologram, My King. *7:23Mysteriousjillguy *meanwhile in the tube Lurk awakens* *King Nark: *angry face*:http://i0.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/007/423/untitle.JPG ) *7:24LIRLIRKNSD: *looks at the tube* Uh.. your.. uh... person. is waking up. *7:24MysteriousjillguyKing Nark: Thank you Fionna....*slaos KNSD in the behind* *KIng Nark pushes him away* *Lurk:Guhh...ugh...*smoke comes off him* *7:25LIRLIR *while King Nark has his back turned, KNSD mouths to Lurk "Help me."* *7:26MysteriousjillguyLurk looks at KNSD* Lurk:LIR...? *7:26LIRLIRKNSD: What? *7:26MysteriousjillguyLurk: Is that you...? *Nark whacks KNSD up the head* *7:26LIRLIRKNSD: My King, your.. person.. seems to know me. *7:27MysteriousjillguyNark: Presses a button,Lurk is electrified again* *Lurk:AGHHHHH *7:27LIRLIR(Is anyone recording this?) *7:28MysteriousjillguyKing Nark: You schpamcking EEDIOTS. I'm heading to the control room to see how reopening the portal is going. *7:28Invadervax(I thought you were...) *7:28MysteriousjillguyKing Nark:If they fail,I shall dip them in molten chocolate. *King Nark: HOHOHAHAHA FDVHBCHVNHGNHJJBHV *spazzes* *7:30LIRLIR(Vex, can you record?) *(Just in case I copied it up to here..)) *7:30Invadervax(I can''t recoord...)'' *Record* *7:31Mysteriousjillguy *a square shaped hole opens up under Nark,revealing a platform under him,the platform goes down a glass tube,leading the control room below the sphere shaped nuke room* *7:31LIRLIR(Copy it and paste it T_T) *7:31Mysteriousjillguy *the hole closes* *Lurk: LIR...what happened to you..? *7:32LIRLIRKNSD: I don't know how you know my name. But the fact that it gives you hope makes me happy. *7:33MysteriousjillguyLurk: I'm from another dimension...I'm a counterpart of your horrible King. *7:33InvadervaxGuard: *Happily listens to the stories in the story room* *7:33LIRLIRKNSD: That explains why he has a missile. *7:33Mysteriousjillguy *the guard is in a small cramped room,a speaker is infront of him* *7:34InvadervaxGuard: *Licks it* *7:34MysteriousjillguySpeaker:*computer voice* ad then Fionnaa and Iz went to thethehthe icecreamland,we got marrieddeded and got fat until we died. The ednd *7:35LIRLIRKNSD: it's horrible. He forces me to look like this *gestures to the hologram* and.. well.. to do things that are not comfortable for anything sapient *7:35Mysteriousjillguy( AT refernce) *Speaker: Now for the 1000th story. King Nark and Fionna make babbies. *7:35InvadervaxGuard: *Claps* YAY! *7:36LIRLIRKNSD: And.. *cringes at the annunciation* *7:36Mysteriousjillguy *a guard in the next room:GAH! *creepy music* he shivers* *7:36LIRLIRKNSD: Well, if he had his Fionna instead of me, i'd be happier. *7:36MysteriousjillguyLurk: I see. *7:36LIRLIRI just wish there'd be a less destructive way. *7:36MysteriousjillguyLurk: Nark is to far gone,if he had one Fionna,he wouldn't stop until he had hundreds. *Lurk: Then thousands. *Lurk: He will pay for mocking me with his alternate existance,I swear. *7:37LIRLIRKNSD: I'm not supposed to help you. The guards are watching.. *7:38MysteriousjillguyLurk: Guards? Watching? *7:38LIRLIRKNSD: Not directly, at least. *7:38Mysteriousjillguy *the guards on another podium are playing checkers* *Guard1:Checkmate! *7:38LIRLIRKNSD: Actually, they're.. quite occupied. *7:38MysteriousjillguyGuard2 flips the chess board* *7:39LIRLIR *the table blows up in Guard2's face* *KNSD: Explosive checkers.. Never really understood that game. *7:40Invadervax(BRB) *7:40LIRLIR *There's a crowd of guards in the story room now, listening to the story* *7:40Mysteriousjillguy *a floating podium with 4 missle waddles floats next to the podium KNSD is on that's near Lurk* * *the missle wads stare directly at KNSD and Lurk,watching them* *( http://irken-fanon-adventures.wikia.com/wiki/King_Nark's_minions the missle waddles,incase someone didn't know) *7:41LIRLIRKNSD: Well, that cancels out any chance of winning THE CHESS GAME.. *7:41Mysteriousjillguymissle waddles* *Speaker in the "story" room: {Insert graphic description of Nark and Fionna "makin babies" here} *One Irken guard slams his head on the speaker repeadtly* *7:43LIRLIR(If this were made into a show it would definitely not be on Nicktoons... xD) *7:43Mysteriousjillguy * circle hole opens on the ceiling,a sphere comes out* *7:43YourFavoriteFangirl(..I smell bad fanfictionsXD) *7:43MysteriousjillguySphere: Hmm it seems you made a noise,you're listening! *( King Nark writes tons of mary sue fanfictions. *7:44YourFavoriteFangirl(Makes snese XD) *7:44Mysteriousjillguy( He forces his subjects to read them *7:44YourFavoriteFangirl(..Menami would not like him, she'd probably shoot him if he annoyed her. XD) *7:44LIRLIR(They're sorta... childish about it. XD) *7:45Mysteriousjillguy( Plus the fan fictions are horribly written *7:45LIRLIRKNSD: Um.. no! We weren't listening! Carry on! *7:45YourFavoriteFangirl(..Yeah Menami would shoot him XD *7:45Mysteriousjillguy *the speaker only talks to the guards in the rooms* *7:45LIRLIR(Oh, ok.) *7:46Mysteriousjillguy *the guard sighs in reliefe* *Sphere: WITCH IS,FOR SOME REASON,UNACCEPTABLE! *DEEP VOICE* * *the guard gets sucked in a hole below him* Guard:AHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHH! *the hole closes* *7:47InvadervaxGuard: I LOVE THIS STORY! *7:47MysteriousjillguySphere: Have a nice day *calm voice* *7:47LIRLIR(i'm laughing right now XD) *7:47Mysteriousjillguy *the sphere goes back into the hole* *7:48Invadervax(NOTE: That guard is actually Alternate Larnik.) *7:48MysteriousjillguySpeaker: Ohz Fionnannna let us rideh int0 the suns3et. WE have no id3a how we got here in the firstst oplace,but let's run into the sunseset *7:49LIRLIRKNSD: I hate those stories.. *7:49Mysteriousjillguy *a screen comes out the ceiling* Screen:*it shows a poorly drawn Fionna and Nark running into the sunset,the animation glitches and is choppy* *romantic music plays in th backround* *7:49InvadervaxAlt. Larnik: I LOVE THESE STORIES! *7:49Mysteriousjillguy *the animation is made with crayon,btw* *7:50LIRLIR(Lol) *7:50Mysteriousjillguy( Is anyone recording? *7:50LIRLIR(Can you do it, Lurk?) *Lurk: How did Nark take over the universe? *7:53LIRLIRKNSD: *facepalm* It was HORRIBLE *KNSD: *facepalm* It was HORRIBLE *KNSD: Super-robots of doom that conquered entire planets and duplicated to conquer more planes. * *planets/ *7:54MysteriousjillguyLurk: Woah... *Lurk: How'd he take over Irk? * *He hacked the Control Brains and threatened to blow them up, along with Irk. *7:55MysteriousjillguyLurk: Heh..sounds like something I would do... *Lurk: What's the world like with me as ruler? *7:57LIRLIRKNSD: *gestures to the palace* Like this *KNSD: Twisted, insane *7:57Mysteriousjillguy *a screen behind KNSD is floating* * *It's a NARKTV screen* *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *7:58LIRLIR *It depicts Conquered Irk, now known as Planet Fi* * *The buildings that are weird and stuff* *7:59MysteriousjillguyNews channel: Hello fellow slaves of our glorius King Nark! *7:59LIRLIR *the King Nark symbols* *7:59MysteriousjillguyNews guy: Today,another species died on planet Malk Tyrhan today. Another planet added to our glorius empire! *whispers* Help..me... * *Irken guards tackle him* *News guy:AHHH! *8:00LIRLIRKNSD: It's pitiful. *8:00Mysteriousjillguy *technical difficulties screen* *there's a derp eyed King Nark on the screen holding a Fionna doll* *TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES* * *the screen changes to the "WORSHIP ME CHANNEL"* * *millons of citizens of all races are in crowds* *8:05LIRLIROne guy: WE DONT BELIEVE IN YOU! I BELIEVE IN THE MUFFIN MAN! SAVE ME, MUFFIN MAN! *he gets stabbed with a spear and the spear is stood on a special stand* *8:06MysteriousjillguyGuy 2: THE MUFFIN MAN? *Guy 3: THE MUFFIN MAN! *(Guess the refernce) * *refernce* *reference* *8:06LIRLIR *A big crowd begins chanting the Muffin Man* *(Yeah.) *8:06Invadervax(What?) *8:06Mysteriousjillguy *a guard fires an irken plasma cannon,it makes a loud boom noise* *8:07LIRLIR *There's a commotion as all of them are stabbed with spears and stood up* *Citizens* start to sing national anthem* *Citizens: Oh Nark,oh nark. We love you so,we're all idios. and we will gladly save Fionna for you. *iddiots* *Idiots* *8:08LIRLIR(>_<, Lurk, we'll work on better anthem later, ok?) *YourFavoriteFangirl has joined the chat. *8:09MysteriousjillguyCitizens: If I have gum,I will give it to you,Nark. If I have candy,we'll give it to you. *8:09YourFavoriteFangirl(Sorry, internet--) *8:09MysteriousjillguyCitizens: and..umm...what? *crowd mummers* *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *8:09LIRLIR(Lurk, we'll work on a better national anthem later, OK?) *8:09Mysteriousjillguy *the screen with the lyrics are unfinished* *8:09LIRLIR(Jib.. About time.) *8:10MysteriousjillguyOfficer: THE KING HAS SAID THAT HE WILL MAKE A BETTER ANTHEM LATER. *8:10LIRLIR(Lurk, it's ok if you record for now, ok?) *8:10MysteriousjillguyScreen: and now time for..NARK'S GREATEST CLASSICS * *millons of classic popular movies popup,all the characters have Nark's face crudely pasted on their heads* *HOME ALONE 2:NARK IS ALONE * * N.T. THE NARK TERRISTIAL *8:11Invader Jib(LOL) *8:11LIRLIR(LOL) *8:11Mysteriousjillguy *THE NARK KING,NARK"S PRIDE* * *THE LITTLE FIONNA* * * MY LITTLE NARK,WORSHIP IS MAGIC* *8:13 *8:13LIRLIR *Ten Thousand Slaves Under Nark's Feet* *8:13MysteriousjillguyScreen: nOw for the moment you've been waiting for,NARK JACKSON. *8:13YourFavoriteFangirl(Nark = Porky, but worse.. and more stupid) *8:13Mysteriousjillguy *a shirtless Nark pops up,he dances with micheal jackson music playing* *(k.) *KNSD: As you can see.. that's life in the Nark Empire. *8:18MysteriousjillguyLurk: He will pay.. *Lurk:guargh...my version of LIR should be coming back soon... *Lurk:Hopefully.. *Lurk:Say.. *8:20LIRLIRKNSD: Hm> *? *8:20MysteriousjillguyLurk: I know Vex,Jib,Vax are still alive..but where's the others? LIke Graf and Ark? *8:21LIRLIR(The alternate versions of them?) *8:22Mysteriousjillguy( Yes) *8:22LIRLIRKNSD: *frowns* *8:22MysteriousjillguyLurk: THey didn't make it did they? *8:22LIRLIRKNSD: Well, no. THey were brutally destroyed. *8:23MysteriousjillguyLurk: Ugh.. *8:23Invader Jib(Btw, Jib was spared by he was sentenced to life torture) * *because *8:24LIRLIR(Oh ok.) *KNSD: Well, most of them were destroyed. * 8:25LIRLIRKNSD: Well, I guess i'm supposed to stay here until Nark is back. *watches the NARKTV screen* *8:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:*sighs* *Lurk: Wait...maybe I can activate my PAK quipment... * *Lurk's PAK makes a screwing noise* *8:26LIRLIR *the screen depicts the same newsman, who has visible scars this time, and his voice is quivering in fear* *8:26MysteriousjillguyLurk: Nark must've locked my PAK quipment. **Vex: *Starts pacing, looking quite distraught* **10:19 LIRLIR LIR: Gaurgh! I hope Lurk's OK in there.. **10:19 INVADER VEX NT-001: What's the matter with him? *points at Vex* **10:20 LIRLIR LIR: Oh, Vex likes to pace when he thinks. Or he's very disturbed. **10:20 Invader Jib Jib: He's just worried..probably about the stuff going on down on Foodcourtia.. **10:20 INVADER VEX Vex: Yes, yes... All that... But also... You do know that... VIR is now... dead... **10:21 LIRLIR LIR: Stuff? What stuff? **10:21 Invader Jib Jib: Oh..I didn't know that..*In response to Vex* **10:21 LIRLIR LIR: Oh! That too. I liked VIR. **10:21 INVADER VEX Vex: *pulls up an HUD of the Nark Bots blowing stuff up* This stuff, LIR. **10:21 Mysteriousjillguy ( http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/File:THE_NARK_BOT.jpg ) **( I rushed on it. **10:22 LIRLIR LIR: O_O **10:22 Invadervax Alt. Vax: *Lays head down* **10:22 INVADER VEX Vex: Yeah.... Umm... *his face lights up, and he goes over to a big computer, turning it on and searching for a file* **10:23 LIRLIR LIR: Oh. Well.. that's some... stuff.. ·_· **10:23 Invader Jib Mep: VIR? Being that he's a machine, like myself, couldn't he be, well, restored? **10:23 Mysteriousjillguy King Nark:REopen a portal,imdiately! **Guard:Ermm..sir,we already opened one 10 mintutes ago,we kept telling you... **10:24 LIRLIR LIR: Of course. His whole memory and everything could be transported back to a RECONSTRUCTOR! **10:24 INVADER VEX Vex: My thoughts exactly... That is, if he ran the protocols to save his data to my computer... *pushes a button, and a light can be seen down a small hallway* **10:24 Invader Jib (Lurk, we shouldn't have mutiple perspectives at once..it discombobulates the RP..) **10:25 INVADER VEX (Yep.) **10:25 Invader Jib *multiple **10:25 LIRLIR (Yeah. Wait a bit.) **10:25 Mysteriousjillguy King Nark:SHUT UP YOU FLIPPIN GLIP GLOP! **10:25 INVADER VEX (Let's focus on the story on the Plague Runner) **10:25 Mysteriousjillguy ( Ok...) **10:25 LIRLIR (... Lurk it's like two conversations going on at the same time.) **10:25 Invadervax Vax: Ugh... **10:26 Mysteriousjillguy *another portal opens up below foodcourtia* **10:26 INVADER VEX *Mep and LIR are short enough to see two blue eyes light up down the hallway* **10:26 Invader Jib Mep: Hm? **10:26 Mysteriousjillguy *energy indicates that it's stable* **10:26 LIRLIR LIR: Eurgh. Who's that down there? **10:26 Invader Jib Mep: *Inches toward the blue eyes* **10:26 INVADER VEX Vex: Uh oh... It seems that Nark was able to reopen a portal... **10:27 LIRLIR LIR: *follows Mep* **10:27 Mysteriousjillguy ( Was Sevn on the ship? **10:27 INVADER VEX *The figure belonging to the eyes shoots a hand out and grabs Mep around the neck* **10:27 LIRLIR (I don't think he was.) **LIR: HUH?! **10:27 Invader Jib Mep: ...Excuse me? **10:27 Mysteriousjillguy ( DArn..) **Invadercowlord has joined the chat. **10:28 Invadervax (UGH...BRB, I have to do chores... T_T) **10:28 LIRLIR (Let's just continue, please?) **10:28 INVADER VEX *The arm drops Mep on his butt* **10:29 LIRLIR (Probably not.) **10:29 Mysteriousjillguy ( Btw,I have 10 mins,I'll try to stay longer... **10:29 LIRLIR (K.) **10:29 INVADER VEX *The eyes blink, turning a royal blue* **10:29 Invader Jib Mep: Ahem..I don't appreciate being picked up, you know. **10:29 Mysteriousjillguy ( THe longer the better,the more time I have before I wake up and find out I have to go into that..ffilthy school... **10:30 LIRLIR (We'll do the Kyrosos 4 one when you leave, then ) **LIR: Who are you? **10:30 Mysteriousjillguy ( Sevn was supposed to be in it.. **10:30 INVADER VEX *the figure steps out of the shadows, and is revealed to be a SIR Unit with a machine gun, blue eyes, two black antennae, and darker grey cutouts in his face* **10:30 Mysteriousjillguy ( YOu guys can go ahead and do planet Unnu once I leave... **10:30 LIRLIR (Well he can join later..) **10:31 INVADER VEX Vex: Yes, the body is functioning well... Begin full data download. **10:31 LIRLIR (YEAH THE UNNU ONE 8:14 Category:Roleplays Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fan episodes Category:Invader Vex Universe Category:Invader Vax Universe Category:Invader Jib Universe Category:Lurk universe Category:Major roleplays Category:Episodes Category:Irken Conquest